edfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Guide
The following is a list of episodes for the Cartoon Network animated television series Ed, Edd n Eddy. The series began on January 4, 1999, and originally ended on November 5, 2004. In 2005, the series went back into production. The series ratings have risen to become one of the popular shows on the network. Overview Season 1: 1999 Season 2: 1999 When Season 2 was made, Edd and Ed's voices changed a bit. Also, Nazz is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Season 3: 2001-2002 Nazz and May are voiced by Jenn Forgie. Season 4: 2002-2004 The fourth season of Ed, Edd n Eddy was originally planned as the last season, meaning that the series was originally going to end with "Take This Ed and Shove It." However, after this season finished airing, Cartoon Network ordered 2 more seasons due to the popularity of the show. Nazz and May are now voiced by Erin Fitzgerald (again). Season 5: 2005-2007 } |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |} Season 6: 2008 Season 6 was officially announced; "Ed, Edd n Eddy... The series that debuted in 1999 has also been greenlit for a sixth season and will have a total of 78 new episodes." "Ed, Edd n Eddy... The series that debuted in 1999 has also been greenlit for a sixth season and will have a total of 78 new episodes." http://www.timewarner.com/corp/newsroom/pr/0,20812,1168846,00.html It should be noted that this information is old and that they meant it would end with a total of 78 episodes, not that it was going to be a 78-episode season. This arrangement was changed by Cartoon Network during the July 2006 San Diego Comic-Con, in which AKA was informed that the movie would replace Season 6. This change was made public during April 2007, when CN's advertisements for 'The Best Day Edder' revealed that the new episode at the end of the marathon ("A Fistful of Ed") would be the last of the series. However, 2 11-minute episodes of Season 6 were already in production, so CN aired them together as part of a special event on June 29, 2008. Recent news from Danny has also shown that a seventh season is up for consideration and he's perfectly fine with the shortened sixth season (stating that making an entire season and a movie at once would be too much work). Specials: 2004-2009 There have been four special episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy that are not shown in the usual cycle of episodes, except for the CN Invaded episode, but are aired on special events such as Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day. In countries such as the UK, these are also aired during "specials weekends" in which special episodes and movies of CN shows are shown back-to-back, which includes these four special Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes. Scrapped Episodes During the show's run, three episodes had been announced by A.K.A. Cartoon but were ultimately scrapped before production, never to be shown on television. The reasons for not showing these episodes were never truly revealed. The following is a list of the three scrapped episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *'Special Ed' - Little is known about this episode. It was mentioned in an interview "Chatting with Danny Antonucci by Kit R.R. Topp" http://web.archive.org/web/20040630135223/http://animationbymistake.fateback.com/abm/dannytalk.html with Danny Antonucci that plans to air this episode fell through. Danny gave a rather cryptic reply that the episode was scrapped because "it was just too real". *'Luck Be an Ed Tonight' - This episode was first announced via a Season 5 "sneak peek" list posted on the Edtropolis.com news page back in 2005. The synopsis of the episode was about Ed discovering that it was his lucky day according to his horoscope and Eddy tried to milk it for all it was worth. The title is a reference to the phrase "Luck Be a Lady Tonight", a song by Frank Sinatra. It was unknown what the airdate for this episode was supposed to be nor why the episode was scrapped. *'A Room and an Ed' - Likewise, evidence of this episode's existence was shown on a sneak peek of the Season 5 lineup on Edtropolis.com. The plot of the episode was originally about Sarah and Jimmy kicking Ed out of his room and turning it into their personal playroom. The title reference is based on "A Room and a Half". International Airdates This is a list of dates when Ed, Edd n Eddy has been aired internationally. If your country's airdates are not on this list, you can action=edit}} add them. Trivia *In the spring of 2007, "A Fistful of Ed" was announced to be the very last episode of the series. However, the lost episodes, "May I Have this Ed?", "Look Before You Ed", and the movie came roughly two years later. In addition, the special CN Invaded episode "The Eds are Coming" aired very shortly after that episode aired. References __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Specials Category:Episodes